It Should've Been You
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: At her wedding Mamoru cant help feeling weird seeing Minako. He is glad for her and her new husband but he cant help but think someone else should be at her side.


If you've read my story The New Life than you'll know who Eternity is. Shes an OC who I have as Endymion's little sister in another story but this was completely out of the blue and I need to play with her charcter before I could continue with the other Saga. This is in no other way in relationship with the other story so don't worry, as stated its random. Its between Mamoru, Eternity, and Kunzite. I wanted to get in touch with the characters now that Im over writers block.

Minako looked beautiful, even Mamoru had to admit. Though most of the night he had been besiade her maid of honor as the best man of her new husband, Mitoki. Still as handsome a couple it did not settle right with Mamoru.

The wedding had been beautiful. Traditional as Minako had always wanted with a huge reception in the park near the chapel they had been married in. But as he watched the newlyweds at the bride groom table he still didn't feel quite right about it and slighly guilty.

He was happy for them both and Motoki was a great guy, he knew Mamoru better than most but still it seemed weird. "I know how you feel" Eternity, suddenly by his side. In her white dress she as gorgeous. Her blue green eyes and mid back black hair was a vivid cintrast to her form fitting white dress. "Almost as if we should not have allowed it"

"Yes but I don't know why." He looked down at her.

"Can you really say that?" Her eyebrows raised. Her hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink stone. "Is there any reason that you carried him with you."

He pulled the stone from the girl. "You think that's why I feel bad."

She nodded. "I cant understand it. He gave up all rights to her when he slaughtered her." Mamoru could feel his friend wince from inside his home. Eternity knew that the leader of his guard was caplable of hearing but she had never been one to hold back her opinion. "But still it seems as if it should be he at her side, not Mitoki."

"Eternity" It was Kunzite's voice, but how could he be speaking to the younger Terran sibling? Mamoru looked at his sister her wide eyes showed that she could hear the voice she had not heard in over milleniums. "You should not feel that way."

He eyes misty. "I can not help how I feel, Kunzite."

Then before their very eyes, he formed. He was not a physical, just an appiration visible to the Terran royalty. "Yes." He nodded as he began to form. "But she no longer belongs to me. And I know you, you will not speak of this feeling to her. There is notghing to be done, and she is finally happy."

Eternity as dense as she could be at times had to say. "Well they could divorce."

Ignoing the girl Mamoru agreedwith him. "You're right. But she'll always know what she had with you plaes in comparision." Eternity nodde din agreement.

"So be it, but reminding her today will ruin it," Kunzite turned and looked at the blushing bride. "She looks so happy, so leave the feeling alone. She looks so beautiful."

Serious once again, as against her nature as it was, Eternity spoke. "It still should be you. It must be killing you."

"Eternity," the silent till now older brother spoke "that is enough."

Kunzite shook his head. "You read people to well, little pricess. But as you said earlerI gave up all claim to her, so don't act like that. Forget that feeling of guilt."

"As I said earlier, I cant help how I feel." Seeing the bride beckon to her. "For her and for you, I will say nothing. But I will feel like this always. When I look at that ring on her finger, I'll think it should have been you." She nodded. "I miss you, my friend." She turned and left the best man and should be groom together.

"She's right, you know." Mamoru spoke up. He wanted to comfort his friend.

"Shes to open with her opinions. Minako is happy, and much as I wish it was me next to her nothing can be done. I am not a physical being she can love."

Mamoru nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kunzite. I think"

Kunzite began to dissapper "I have used too much energy. I am sorry my prince I must be going." He loomed long enogh to see Rei catch the boquet._Poor Jadeites next._


End file.
